Semua berubah saat negara api menyerang
by Yami Nova
Summary: Len, Rin dan Miku main kata di kebun belakang kediaman Kagamine Twins... tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Kejadian Gaje di sore hari. One-Shot! R&R?


**A/N**

**Hanya _Fic_ gaje yang lewat di kepala ku.**

**_Enjoy~_.**

* * *

_**Summary :** _Len, Rin dan Miku main kata di kebun belakang kediaman Kagamine _Twins..._ tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang. Kejadian Gaje di sore hari. R&R?

**Semua berubah saat negara api menyerang**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo (kalau ada), pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't like? Must Like!_ Hahahaha...**

**#gue serius!**

**.**

[ _All in normal pov_ ]

Minggu sore di kediaman Kagamine _Twins. _Len, Rin, dan Miku sedang bersantai di kebun belakang rumah. Mereka sedang main kata.

"Main kata yuk!" ajak Miku di tengah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hah?" ucap Rin heran. Len juga tapi tidak menampakkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Buat kalimat dengan kata-kata "... tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang", gimana?" Miku menjelaskan dengan ceria. "Aku kasih contoh deh." Lanjutnya.

"Dulu gue itu suka sama Rin, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Miku ceria yang mendapat respon kaget dari orang yang di sebutkannya.

"Lu itu Yuri?" tanya Rin kaget. Len juga kaget.

"Bukaaann! Itu hanya contoh, nah sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Miku sambil menunjuk ke arah Len.

"Hmm... dulu gue itu jelek, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Len dengan percaya diri, sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Rin dan Miku memberikan tatapan 'sok-keren-lu'.

"Giliran ku." Ucap Rin tak mau kalah. "Dulu disini itu panas, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjutnya.

'Bukannya malah makin panas ya?' Batin Len dan Miku _sweatdrop_.

"Dulu gue punya uang 1 M, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Miku sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya seperti menggenggam uang.

"Dulu aku orang gila, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Len tak mau kalah, Rin dan Miku menjauh 5 meter.

"ITU HANYA CONTOOOHH!" teriak Len frustrasi.

"Dulu aku suka kentut, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Rin. Len dan Miku menutup hidung masing-masing. Kemudian Rin memberikan pukulan terbaiknya kepada mereka berdua dan bergumam, "Itu hanya contoh_ baka_!"

"Len, lu tau gak kalo lu itu cakep..." Ucap Miku sambil memandang Len dengan wajah imutnya, yang berhasil membuat Len _blushing_. "...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjut Miku sambil ngakak diikuti Rin. Len langsung pundung di tempat. :D

"Miku, lu itu sebenarnya manis..." Len membalas dengan senyum malaikatnya yang sukses membuat Miku melayang. "...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjut Len lalu ngakak. Miku jatuh lagi dan mulai menangis.

"Eh... gue cuma bercanda Miku." Ucap Len panik. Miku pun mengangkat wajahnya senang. "...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjut Len kemudian ngakak lagi bersama kakaknya. :D

"Giliran gue." Rin berbicara. "Dulu gue suka ngambil uangnya Len, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjutnya yang mendapat tatapan 'Oh-jadi-elu-yang-nyuri-uang-gue' dari Len. :D

"Gue itu anak normal, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Miku sambil memakan strawberi yang entah dari mana datangnya. Len dan kakaknya memberikan tatapan 'jadi-sekarang-elu-gak-normal'. :D

"Dulu tempat ini jelek, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Len.

"Dulu gue takut api, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Rin.

"Dulu negara api tidak menyerang, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Miku. Rin dan Len _sweatdrop_. :D

"Dulu gue suka ke klinik Tong Kang, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Len.

"Gue itu putri raja api, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Rin. Len dan Miku _sweatdrop. _:D

"Dulu gue itu bodoh, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Miku.

'Akhirnya ngaku juga.' Batin Kagamine _Twins_ kompak.

"Gue gak ada ide nih, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Len sambil tiduran di rumput.

"Gue sebenarnya lapar, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Rin juga ikut tiduran di sebelah adiknya.

"Gue mau b*ker, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Miku yang ikut tiduran di samping Rin. Len dan kakaknya memberikan ekspresi aneh kepada Miku.

"Gue mau jadi presiden, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Len dengan bangganya, Rin memeletkan(?) lidahnya, Miku hanya tertawa.

"Dulu anggota DPR gak ada yang korupsi, tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Ucap Rin. Len dan Miku mengangguk setuju.

"Hoaaammmm gue ngantuk..." Ucap Len sambil mengusap matanya. "...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjutnya. Rin ngakak.

"Ok deh gue mau pulang dulu..." Miku berdiri dari posisinya. "...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Lanjutnya lalu pergi ke rumahnya. Rin juga ikut bangun diikuti adiknya kembali ke dalam rumah.

-0o0-

Keesokan harinya di sekolah...

"Hei Miku, PR Matematika lu udah selesai belum?" tanya Len kepada Miku yang duduk di depannya.

"Sudah dong..." Ucap Miku bangga. Len pun berniat meminjamnya, tapi Miku melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Len langsung pundung di tempat. :D

-0o0-

Tak berapa lama Pak Guru pun datang ke kelas mereka...

"Ok anak-anak, kumpulkan PR kalian." Ucap Pak Guru.

Hening~

"Anak-anak kumpulkan PR kalian sekarang." Ucap Pak Guru lagi.

"Pak kami sudah menyelesaikan PR kami..." Koor para murid.

"Ya sudah kumpulkan sekarang!" perintah Pak Guru yang sudah tidak sabar.

"...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang." Koor para murid lagi. Len dan kakaknya _sweatdrop_ di tempat. :D

'Kayaknya mereka tertular Miku deh.' Batin Kagamine _Twins_ kompak.

Dan hari itu seluruh murid dihukum membersihkan seluruh sekolah...

.

.

...tapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang.

Wkwkwkwkwk... :D

-0o0-

Kesimpulan :

Semua berubah saat negara api menyerang!

Hahahaha... :D

_**~The End~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Review_ boleh, gak _review_ gak boleh. :D**

**#gue duarius!**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima disini.**

**#gue tigarius!**

**.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Bales **_**review **_**yang gak _login_ aja, yang _login_ lewat _PM_**_**.**_

_**To **_**guest**_** :  
**_

Terima kasih. :)

_**To **_**matsuouchiha **_**:**_

Terima kasih juga. :)


End file.
